Señorita
by InsideBlue
Summary: El 24 de Enero terminan en un bar de carretera cerca de la frontera con México, ochenta millas al sureste de San Antonio.


**_Señorita_**

Terminan en un bar de carretera cerca de la frontera con México, ochenta millas al sureste de San Antonio.

El bar es un verdadero tugurio pero Dean se mancha los dedos hasta los nudillos con su ración de tacos, asegurando que son lo mejor que ha probado en su _puta vida, Sammy_ hablando con la boca llena "Joder, hostia. . Sam. Tienes que probarlos".

En la máquina de discos del fondo una versión en español de _Hotel California_ empieza a escucharse por segunda vez en las últimas dos horas. El sol que atraviesa las grandes ventanas del local bien podría abrasar hasta la madera, debe quemar en el revoltijo de placas de matrícula que recubre la pared, amarillo y vivo, fundiendo las sombras.

Dean no deja de decir _"Señorira" _en un español tan horrible que Sam está bastante seguro de que sólo lo hace para avergonzarle.

Se lo dice a la camarera (ojos negros, melena oscura, sonrisa de esas que te dejan colgado en el sito. Exactamente su tipo) que aparece y desaparece a reponerles las cervezas como por arte de magia "Una más, seño_rira_" y "Gracias, seño_rira_" con su sonrisa de gilipollas y guiñándole un ojo todo el rato. A las chicas que entran y salen "Buenas tardes, seño_rira_" "Hasta otra, seño_rira_"

"Pareces idiota"

"Te da envidia porque tú nunca has tenido don para los idiomas"

"¿Seño_rrrira _es tener don para los idiomas?"

Dean hace un gesto con la mano, algo como _Sisi, lo que tú digas, pero-_

"¿Pero no te encanta como se te enrosca la erre en la lengua? Seño_rrr_ira. Seño_**rrr**_ira." Se ilumina "¿No te encanta?" Se lleva un palillo a los labios, enseñando un poco la lengua, mordiendo uno de los extremos con los dientes. Provocando.

Y Sam le mira los labios. Esos putos labios de mierda.

Dean se da cuenta, sonríe alrededor del palillo "Es mi cumpleaños. Tengo derecho a hacer lo que yo quiera" y va bajando la mirada, buscando, más abajo, bajando más-

Se estira para pegarle una colleja y se deja caer hacia atrás sobre la silla que cruje.

"Lo que yo decía, _idiota_. Y ten cuidado con lo que miras" marca las palabras un poco. Lo suficiente.

Dean le guiña un ojo, hace girar el palillo con la lengua. La sonrisa se le vuelve canalla. Asiente.

"Lo que usted diga,seño_rita_"

A la mierda con las llaves del motel. _A la mierda._

"Joder, Dean ¿Y las putas llaves?" pregunta Sam. Suena un poco ansioso, apretándole con su cuerpo contra la madera. Acaricia con los labios la piel bajo su oreja, prueba con la punta de la lengua. Muerde.

_Como si fuera tan fácil._ Llevan un buen rato besándose, tocándose, frotándose como animales.

Y una mierda es fácil.

"Si no eres capaz, puedo intentar encontrarlas yo" añade, riéndose contra la piel mojada, bajando la mano, acariciando por encima de la tela. A Dean se le eriza el vello de la nuca. Le baja el escalofrío hasta la polla.

_¿Pues sabes qué? Busca, listillo de mierda_, piensa y levanta las manos para dejarse buscar. _A ver si es tan fácil como parece._

Sam se separa un poco. Mete una mano en su propio bolsillo. Saca las llaves. Agita.

"Serás cabrón"

Y se monda. Con todas las ganas. Se parte el culo.

"Si fueras capaz de controlarte mejor no te pasarían estas cosas" dice mientras gira la llave, la puerta abriéndose a espaldas de Dean.

"Mira tú por dónde. Si fuera capaz de controlarme mejor, tampoco haría esto" y aprovecha el ángulo para cogerle el brazo, girarlo, inmovilizarlo detrás de su espalda "Adentro" gruñe.

Cierra la puerta con el pie. Maniobra a Sam hasta la cama _Si por dios la cama_ apretándose contra su culo. Roza con los dientes la piel suave de su nuca, hunde los labios ahí, junto al nacimiento del pelo. Sam echa la cabeza hacia atrás, coge aire profundo, exhala despacio.

Le desabrocha los pantalones desde atrás, bajándolos sólo lo necesario, hasta la mitad del culo, y le busca la polla por encima del calzoncillo. La tela está húmeda y Dean acaricia justo encima, con el pulgar, arrastrando suavemente el dorso de la mano. Baja y le frota los testículos con la palma, sus dedos tocando más abajo, presionando entre las piernas.

"¿Es que no vas a desearme feliz cumpleaños?"

Sam ríe, la voz ronca y ahogada. Se pasa la lengua por el filo de los dientes, la punta de marca de saliva el borde de sus labios.

"¿No lo estoy haciendo ya?" entrecortado.

Dean traza con la lengua la línea de su mandíbula, se frota contra la piel expuesta de su culo, el brazo aún inmovilizado en la espalda. Recorre con la mano el camino inverso sobre su polla.

"Pero sé que puedes hacerlo muchísimo mejor" los labios en el contorno de su oreja.

Y algo en Sam se funde ahí, en ese preciso momento, porque jadea, el peso de su cuerpo cediendo un poco sobre Dean y tiene la mirada vidriosa de alcohol nublada de ganas. "_Dios, Dean"._ Tiene una mano metida bajo la cinturilla de su pantalón y marca la piel con las yemas de los dedos.

Le suelta el brazo. Baja el calzoncillo hasta la altura del pantalón y le toca, le masturba con las dos manos, esparce la humedad de la punta y sube, baja, aprieta, ahora más suave, en el hueco de su mano, casi sin fuerza, ahora más, más rápido, sólo un poco, los dedos de San se clavan en su cadera, también las uñas _Eso es Sam, eso es._

"Ponte de rodillas"

"_Siseñorrira" _murmura su hermano mientras se da la vuelta y se agacha. Dean enreda los dedos en su pelo, tira suavecito "Más respeto, chaval" y los olvida ahí cuando Sam empieza a desabrocharle con los dedos, a buscarle con la boca. Lame cuando por fin le libera de la ropa, de abajo arriba, traza el dibujo de sus venas con la lengua, succiona, acaricia la piel contra su mejilla. Se lame la palma de la mano y le rodea hirviendo, el círculo de sus labios cerrándose caliente alrededor de la punta, bajando, retirando la piel y _joderhostiajoderSam_ y es como otro golpe, cuando hace círculos con la lengua, espirales sin sentido, justo en esa uve, dónde la piel es más fina y hostia joder "Lo haces tan bien Sammy, tan jodidamente bien que-" baja la mano, le rodea los testículos, se lo traga hasta la garganta y Dean blasfema, no sabe ni qué, pero tiene que estar blasfemando. Sam se las apaña para mover la lengua a pesar de tenerle mentido casi entero en la boca, para hacer otra vez eso de los círculos, y la espirales, y la saliva caliente y "Paraparaparapara me voy a correr".

Sam le deja salir, se limpia los labios con el dorso de la mano. "¿Y?" Le mira, empalmado, arrodillado en el suelo. Todavía hay restos de saliva en la comisura de su boca. Dean se agacha, se arrodilla frente a él, le besa hasta que empiezan a morderse, "Que quiero follarte, que cojones va a ser"

Acaban en el suelo, los pantalones en las rodillas, ahora más abajo, fuera de una vez, a manotazos, empujando con los talones, la camiseta de Sam revuelta sobre el estómago.

Dean le besa, la boca hundida en su boca, mezclan la saliva con la lengua. Sube una mano y le acaricia los labios con los dedos, juega con su lengua, los humedecen de saliva entre los dos.

Sam le agarra del culo y tira, haciéndoles chocar y por un momento Dean se siente tentado de dejarle seguir. Más. Más fuerte. Más fricción.

Pero no, así no. Hoy no.

"Sam. _Para_"

Contra todo pronóstico Sam le hace caso y para. Apoya la frente en su frente, aprieta los parpados "Joder" protesta, frustrado y caliente, rezumando sudor, pero para.

"Muy bien. Separa las piernas"

Y empieza despacio. Presiona un poco contra el músculo, haciendo círculos suaves. Entra un poquito, sale, ahora más profundo. La saliva resbala y Dean mueve dentro un dedo, desliza otro poco a poco, la piel resistiéndose y contrayéndose a su alrededor. Sam sigue apoyado contra su frente, los ojos todavía cerrados. Se lame los labios y murmurando incoherencias y Dean los besa porque saben Sam, y a él mismo y a cerveza que parece más dulce y son el puto mejor regalo de cumpleaños del universo.

No aguantan mucho más. Dean embiste largo, profundo y Sam aprieta el culo, se mueve contra él. Busca una coordinación que ya no tiene para encontrar un ángulo en el que poder masturbarle y entonces Sam se está corriendo y su culo se contrae y a la mierda con la coordinación y a la mierda con todo porque su hermano gruñe y maldice y traga aire con la garganta seca, y es muchísimo más de lo que Dean es capaz de soportar.

"Creo que deberíamos repetir esto para tu cumpleaños" dice cuando consigue recordar como funcionaban sus pulmones.

Sam asiente, le brilla el sudor en el hueco del cuello. Desmadejado en el suelo, las piernas enredadas con las suyas.

"Y yo deberíamos convertirlo en tradición, directamente"

Dean apoya una mano en su pecho, se gira para besarle.

"Hecho"


End file.
